


Matchmaker(s) Make Me A Match

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at matchmaking, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fencing Teacher!Diana, Secret Relationship, professor!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Steve and Diana are High School Professors and their students think they'd make a cute couple. For them it's almost fun to dodge the 'subtle' attempts their students make. One problem though: They are already dating.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Matchmaker(s) Make Me A Match

**Author's Note:**

> For the WonderTrevNet Valentine's Day Event.

Steven Trevor considers himself a patient man. Even amidst the chaos that comes with being surrounded by teenagers. As a history teacher, he has found interesting ways to make his classes interesting. Which is a necessity, teaching in one of the most elite schools in New York, surrounded by teens who are used to having it all, makes it hard. But Steve likes his job and finds it rewarding, especially when he has the attention of the full class.

It’s also hilarious that they’re trying to get him together with Diana Prince.

“You know Professor Trevor, Miss Prince has a fencing championship under her belt?” Asks Amanda William, whom Steve knows is the ringleader of these… shenanigans.

“Yeah, she mentioned it once,” Steve shrugs in a nonchalant way, and watches and Amanda near pouts, he has to turn away to hide the smirk that threatens to grow on his face. “Back to what I was saying…”

*****

Diana stood waiting for her students to finish getting ready. Today, she was going to pair them and have matches as she went around looking at their form, while offering advice on how to improve. She knew that some had a natural talent, and some were better than others, but still, she gave her attention to all of them.

“Miss Prince?” 

Diana froze for a minute, she knew that voice, Sophie Bancroft. Amanda Williams and her friend had been trying to set her up with Steve Trevor, something she had shut down as best she could, but it seems that the girl was dead set in making it near impossible. If things kept this way, she might have to speak with the principal.

But before she spoke with the girl, she turned to her students, “Everybody, pair up. We’re getting ready to begin.” Then she sighed and turned. “Yes, Miss Bancroft?” 

The girl in question gave her a coy look, “Did you know that Professor Trevor can sing?”

Diana arched her eyebrow. “Good for him. Now, pair up, we’re about to begin.” The girl looked ready to protest, “En-garde!” Diana watched as Sophie slumped her shoulders and went to the only person who had no pair. She resisted the urge to smile. “Allez!”

*****

It was February, so it was (in Steve’s mind) only logical that Amanda and her small crew to amp up her matchmaking efforts. Of course she would, fortunately, he’s perfected the art of misdirection. 

“Professor Trevor,” Sarah Abbott ambushed him one day, a week before Valentine’s Day. “I was thinking, maybe we could do some secret valentine trade on the day off?”

Steve pretended to think about it for a moment. “Mmmh, I don’t think so,” he said as he rubbed his jaw for lack of beard. “It would be unfair for anyone who may not get something back. However, given that Valentine’s coming, I will be teaching you the origin of it as a treat.”

Steve had to bite the inside of his cheek seeing Sarah’s downtrodden face. “Sorry I asked, professor.”

“No problem miss Abbott, now sit, we have to get started.”

*****

Diana was walking towards the professor’s lounge when Katherine Baudin all but squealed at seeing her, immediately putting Diana on alert. 

“Professor Prince, hello!” Katherine fell into pace with her.

“Hello miss Baudin. How may I help you?”

“Well, I was wondering if you had plans for Valentine’s day? You see, I could use some ideas?”

Diana stopped and turned to look at Katherine, who tried her best to look as innocent as possible. “None at all. I don’t celebrate Valentine’s day.” Diana could see the girl’s face fall.

“Oh.”

“Well, have a good day and good luck for your Valentine’s day ideas, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

*****

Diana and Steve sat down at a small corner table of Serendipity 3, Diana’s idea. She had been craving their chocolate black out cake, so they went. It was late and they decided to have dinner there, Diana opted for the chicken pot pay and Steve went for the Texas style chili.

“Did you know that Miss Amanda William recruited her friends to try and match us up?” Steve asked and then took a spoonful of chili and ate. It was good. 

“Ah, now all those questions make sense,” Diana said as she cut her pie and took a bite. She swallowed and looked at Steve. “They’re not bothering you too much, are they?”

Steve shrugged. “No more than they’re bothering you. I can deal with them, but if they keep pushing, we might have to speak with Etta.”

Diana looked pensive as she savored her pot pie. “Well,” she said slowly. “We might have to, just to cover all our bases.” Then she smiled. “But it’s so funny that they think we need help.”

Steve chuckled at that. “True. Can you imagine how disappointed they’ll be when or if they find out we are together?”

Diana bit back a laugh, opting for another bite of her food. “They’ll be crushed.”

“Yeah, they fancy themselves matchmakers and here we are, just being together all on our own.”

“They asked me about my Valentine’s day plans, you know? Told them I didn’t celebrate.”

“Well, we don’t in the traditional sense.”

“I know, Katherine Baudin was crushed.”

“Ha! That girl has a very expressive face, no wonder you noticed her being crushed.”

“I felt bad for her, but, that is my private life after all.” 

They fell into an easy silence after that, eating without any rush until they finished and then ordered desserts, for Diana, it was the chocolate black out cake, for Steve was the celestial carrot cake.

“So,” Steve said as he bit into his cake. “Same plans for Valentine as usual?”

“Take out, movie and cuddling on the couch? Absolutely. I’d love some French food for a change this time.”

“You got it, I’ll get it and you pick the movie. I’m up to watch whatever.”

Diana smiled and took Steve’s face in her hands, giving him a gentle kiss. Steve’s goofy grin was adorable. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
